Thank you
by YuiYamanaYup
Summary: Sora and friends return to Destiny Islands. But Sora isn't spending any time with Kairi,instead he's always with Riku. Selphie tries to convince Kairi that they are now in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Kingdom Hearts 2 fanfiction (which I think is my best story) I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series it's owned by Disney and Square Enix. If it were mine, Riku would be the main character, Kairi would be dead, and Sora would be the emo little bitch Riku saves, kisses, then kills…But that's just me.

This story is rated Teen for harsh language (but not too much to be rated M)

in some chapters, slight shonen –ai…sort of, sexual reference and Sora's stupidity.

And for all the Riku fans…Riku cries…ONCE. And he has depression(like we didn't already know that) But some people may think I'm trying to portray Riku as being gay and emo but no, that's not they case. His actions are solely based on how I think he would have been feeling during the course of the 2 games like Kairi coming into he and Sora's circle of friends and the jealously and anger he may have felt from having to share his best friend and still not being able to let it go. That was a bit of a spoiler…. I won't say anymore. But I just wanted to say I wasn't trying to make him into a whiner. We've all had some event that we just couldn't let go of. And depression brings out some of life's worse events… I know from experience. But who cares just read and enjoy.

Chapter 1

The three heroes stood on the dock waving goodbye to Mickey, Donald and Goofy on the Gummi Ship. Mickey and Goofy waved back as they flew off into the sky.

"I'm gonna miss them." said Sora trying not to cry.

"Yeah. I wish I'd gotten a chance to get to know them." said Kairi.

"I think you would have gotten along with them. At least better than Riku."

Riku frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Because, Riku, you hate people…and ducks."

"Whatever, Sora."

"I was joking, Mr. Sensitive." he laughed.

Riku got into a small boat.

"Um…where are the other two boats?" asked Sora

"Oh you're parents thought you were dead, so they sent them off into the sea as a memorial." said Kairi.

"So our boats are out there floating around?"

"Why didn't you just tell our parents we were alive?" asked Riku

"I did! But they wouldn't believe me. I told them everyday. But one day…I forgot…And from then on—"

"You forgot me." said Sora

"You forgot Sora, Kairi?!"

"Yeah! Me of all people!"

"I didn't mean to. I guess I convinced myself you were really gone."

"That's okay, Sora's easy to forget."

"Har-har-har." Sora snorted getting into the boat. "Come on Kairi."

Kairi stepped in the boat and it started to sink.

"Whoa." Riku quickly got out and scratched his head. "How're we gonna do this?"

"Where are we going, Riku?" asked Sora.

"Home!"

"I don't wanna! My mom'll be like: 'Oh, Sora! You aren't dead! I've missed you! kiss kiss Why didn't you write me?! Why'd you let your poor mother suffer?' "

"She'll just be happy to see you, Sora."

Sora and Riku exchanged looks.

"You don't know Sora's mom."

"She'll be happier to Riku. Or even _you._"

"And she hates you, Kairi."

"What?"

Sora made a slicing motion across his neck to Riku.

"Oh! Uh…nothing Kairi. Well I've figured it out. Get out Sora."

Sora got out and Riku got in.

"You can swim Sora." Riku started rowing.

"But you're heavier than me!"

"Everyone weighs more than you! You're only 60 pounds!"

"I am not!" Sora got into the water and swam.

Riku and Kairi were getting out of their boat when Sora finally came up from the water.

"Dangit, Riku!" he panted. "I thought we were friends! And friends don't let friends swim after they save like 10 worlds and are tired!"

"Yeah, yeah, 'hero'. So whose house first?"

"Mine. Mom'll be livid if she finds out I saw your mom before her."

"No Sora, Riku should be first."

"No Kairi. My parents are probably too busy anyway." Riku rubbed his slightly cracked rib.

"Riku I know how your parents are, but they were worried…Well not as much as Sora's parents…but your butler and dog came to the memorial…"

"It's okay Kairi. You don't have to pretend."

"No! I know they care! I know they do!"

"Let it go Kairi." said Sora

"I'm sorry."

"Come on Riku, think positive. My mom loves you more than me anyway."

Riku grinned slightly.

"Uh-oh, Kairi. I think someone wants a hug."

"And I think its Riku."

"No I don't."

"I think you do."

Riku said nothing.

"Riku?"

"Roxas says: 'speak for yourself'. He can don't tell I don't need one."

"Who's Roxas?"

"You've forgotten already?"

Riku smiled and started waking.

Sora looked at Kairi.

"He said that to throw you off. And you see that it worked." Kairi took Sora's hand.

He blushed. "W-w-what are you doing?"

Kairi smiled and started walking along with Sora. Sora felt nothing less than utter bliss being able to hold Kairi's hand like this. But then he noticed Riku who was ahead of them. He looked so lonely. And he had no one to hold his hand.

"Kairi, let's go hold Riku's hands okay?"

"Why?"

"He's lonely. I can tell."

"You're right."

They both ran up to Riku. Sora on the right and Kairi on the left.

"What are you two doing?"

Sora smiled. They both took his hands and continued walking.

Riku couldn't help but smile.

A/N: Alright! That's chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be up soon! R&R!

Aoko-Yui loves you


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You Chapter-2**

The 3 friends arrived at Sora's house.

"I know what's coming." said Riku.

"Groan me too…" Sora knocked hard on the door 3 times.

His mother answered the door.

"Yes?" she said opening the door slowly.

"Mom! I'm home! And I brought Riku!"

Sora's mother blinked and tears formed in her eyes.

"Sora…"she stepped outside and looked Sora up and down. She held him tightly. "Oh, Sora! You're home! I've missed you so much!"

Kairi looked over at Riku who was mouthing her words. She giggled.

Sora's mother kissed him twice on the cheek.

"…Why didn't you write me?! Why'd you let your poor mother suffer?!...Oh, look, it's Riku!" she hugged Riku. "How've you been honey?"

"Fine, ma'am."

"Oh you're so handsome and tall! Were have you been?"

"Mom if we told you you'd never believe us." said Sora.

"Yes I would. Tell me."

Sora explained absolutely everything to his mother.

"I don't believe that for two damn seconds! Just admit you got lost in another world during the storm and it took you a year to get back."

Riku and Sora groaned.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Sora's mother looked at Kairi.

"You're the little hussy that told me Sora was dead!"

"I did not!"

"No! I don't want to hear your lies!"

"Okay! This is no way to start things off! C'mon let's all be nice." Sora pushed everyone inside.

The 3 sat in the living the living room.

"Where's dad?"

"At work. You'll see him later. Now whose hungry?"

"Me, me, me!"

"Besides you honey."

"I'm good." said Riku.

"Me too." said Kairi.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen."

"I'm hungry, mom!"

Sora's mom smiled and left the room.

"She never listens to me." Sora pouted.

"Sure she does." said Kairi.

"…So what did everyone do while I was asleep?"

"You know what I did." said Riku.

"I only went to school."

"Did you meet ant boys? I know you did" said Sora.

"No."

"I met some boys you might like." 

"In other words he secretly likes them." Riku laughed.

"No! I met some cute girls. Like uh…Princess Jasmine, Tifa, Yuffie, Ariel, Belle, Aerith, Mulan..."

"So any and every girl you met." said Riku.

"Pretty much."

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, Sora! You're upsetting her!"

"Sorry."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm tired." said Kairi.

"You can sleep in my bed."

"Oohh!" laughed Riku.

"I'm not going with her!"

"Isn't it dusty?" 

"Nah. My mom's probably kept it clean in case my 'ghost' came to haunt her."

"Um okay." Kairi got up and walked upstairs into Sora's room. He was right, the room was spotless. Kairi sat down on Sora's bed and looked at the pictures on his nightstand. All of them were of him and Riku when they were younger. Except for one in a heart shaped frame, a picture of her. Kairi smiled and lay down…as she slowly slipped into dreamland.

A/N: Ok! If any one has any q's just e-mail me and I'll be happy to answer them all. But don't be a little smart-ass and ask why the story sux!!!!!!!! Xoxoxoxo

Aoko-Yui loves you.


End file.
